This invention relates to a method of calculating aerosol droplet size, and more particularly to a method of analyzing aerosol sprays having a selected droplet size.
The use of aerosols for diagnostic and thereapeutic uses is known. Yeates D B, et al, (Journal of Applied Physiology Vol 39 No. 3 September 1975) teach the use of radio labelled aerosols for measuring mucociliary tracheal transport. The use of aerosols as a drug-delivery system in bronchial complaints is also well known.
It is well known that aerosol droplet size is important in these uses for aerosols. It is also known that large droplets tend to impact in the upper airways and throats of subjects. Small droplets tend to deposit on the alveolar surfaces. Various of the said uses for aerosols require aerosols with particular droplet dimensional characteristics for optimum efficiency, which, if achieved, reduce subject discomfort, the amount of equipment and materials used, running costs, and time expended.
Previous methods of measuring aerosol droplet dimensions have included light photometry. However, the accuracy of such methods has not always been as good as is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of accurately calculating and analyzing the droplet dimensions of an aerosol sample.